


Needed Him

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal will always be there for Ollie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Him

**Author's Note:**

> No lie, it is canon that Dinah called Hal to take Oliver away to help him get better. Green Arrow Comics, Grell era, for the win.

Ollie needed him. Dinah had called and said he had shut her out. That boded ill for all involved.

So Hal did the only sensible thing. He kidnapped his best friend, took him to the mountains. And watched over him for two days as he slept. He knew it would not be pretty when Ollie woke, but it was necessary. After all, Ollie needed him.

The fight was, if anything, more of a catastrophe than Hal had really thought possible. Ollie was lashing out in blind rage, but underneath it all was pain, fear, and guilt. Hal gave as good as he got; Ollie needed him to.

And when it was over, the confession out in the air, Hal was right there. Ollie was in his arms, and he was holding the archer tight.

That was how it would always be when Ollie needed him.


End file.
